Just in Time
by xoMusicisLifeox
Summary: Just a fluffy Smitchie oneshot on New Year's Eve. SxM. Previuosly xCantxTakexMyxEyesxOffxYoux.


**Happy New Years! This is just a little idea that was sitting in my head. Hope you enjoy! **

**-Elizabeth**

**Dicalimer: Sadly I only own the plot.**

* * *

The walls rumbled with the music as the people swayed their hips in time to the beat. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves as they waited to herald in the New Year…well all but one person. She really would've rather been curled up at home with a tub of ben and jerry's cherry Garcia watching the ball drop in times square, but her best friend, who was now lost somewhere in the crowd, had threatened her with bodily harm if she didn't come with her to the party.

She really couldn't blame her friend. She didn't realize that to her this was still _their_ day. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she quickly pushed them back. She wouldn't cry anymore, she had cried enough in the past few months. She was done. It was clear he didn't miss her at all, not if all the girlfriends he had been pictured with since were of any indication.

Who had they been trying to fool though? He was Shane Grey, the lead singer of Connect 3, and what was she? Just Mitchie, the girl who was striving on her own to try and climb up the charts and make her own name. They were doomed from the start, but that didn't mean it didn't break her. He was her first love. Today would've been their 1 year anniversary too. She smiled to herself as she remembered last New Year's.

_It was her first New Year's Eve in her own apartment, and she couldn't have been any happier because she was celebrating with her best friends Caitlin, Jason, Nate, and Shane. Shane…what she would give to be with him, to have him feel the same about her that she did about him, but who was she kidding? And that's exactly why she said nothing. If she couldn't have him as hers then she would cherish that he was her best friends and her his._

_They were currently playing truth or dare. Sure it was childish, especially for a couple of college graduates and their friends to be playing, but it was fun to play and a sometimes ended up being a great way to get to know your friends. She knew she was enjoying herself. She didn't think she'd stop laughing to do more than speak._

"_Your turn Mitchie." Said Caitlin. "Truth or dare?"_

"_Ummm…truth?" she answered._

"_Awww, c'mon Mitchie. You've been doing truth all night!" cut in Shane. "Why not try a dare?"_

_She looked between Shane and Caitlin a couple times before turning back to Shane. "Because she knows all my secrets and because I wouldn't doubt that she would make me miserable."_

"_Ooohhh…even more reason for you to do dare!" he smirked. "We could get some juicy information, more than the small little things we're getting from your truths. I bet you twenty dollars to do dare." He smirked, challenge in his eyes._

_She faltered. How could she not now, there was no way she'd live it down with her friends. She sighed. "I uh guess I'll uh do dare then Caitlin."_

_Caitlin sat and thought for a second before leaning over and whispering in Mitchie's ear._

"_Nuh-uh!" She shouted. "There is no way I'm doing that!"_

"_Why not?" she smirked. She was _so _not going to make this easy. Mitchie was right in that._

"_You know why." Mitchie pleaded._

"_Yup." She replied emphasizing the 'p' at the end. "Which is exactly why you need to do it."_

"_Caitlin." She whined._

"_Fine then, if you don't want to do that…" she leant forward and whispered again in Mitchie's ear causing her eyes to grow. The boys just watched on in humored confusion._

"_CAITLIN!" she shouted when the girl had finished. "Gahhh! I hate you!" she pouted folding her arms across her chest. She huffed before turning to Shane looking back at Caitlin, and then turning back to Shane. _

'_Well here goes nothing.' She thought to herself._

_Slowly, nervously she moved herself closer to Shane before looking into his now confused face. She turned to look back at Caitlin fixing her with a glare before focusing back on Shane._

_Biting her lip she reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes before holding his cheek and pulling his face closer to hers until their lips met in a slow hesitant kiss. She closed her eyes as she began to feel him kiss her back as his hands found their way to her waist and pulled her onto his lap, and her own arms slipped around his neck one pulling the back of his head closer. After a moment she pulled away and blushed._

"_I-I-sorry Shane." She blushed moving to sit in her original spot but stopping when she felt him gently grab her hands._

"_Wait." He said causing her to look back. The two were so absorbed in their gaze that they didn't notice that everyone else leave the room._

"_Yes Shane?" she asked breaking their gaze and focusing instead on the floor."_

"_What exactly was that?" he asked._

"_My dare." She giggled slightly. "I would've thought even you could pick that up popstar."_

_He chuckled slightly with her. "Yes, I did. And it's popstar by the way, but that's not what I meant. What exactly was the dare?"_

"_Uh-er-umm…well…" she started but trailed off now focusing intently on the carpet beneath her until she felt his hand on her chin gently pulling her gaze up to his._

"_What Mitchie?" he asked his gaze so intense and full of something she couldn't identify._

"_It was to kiss the guy I like." She whispered closing her eyes not wanting to see the rejection that was sure to come. Instead, she felt his lips on her own again, but as she was finally pulled out of her shock and starting to kiss back, he pulled away resting his forehead against hers._

'"_Remind me to thank Caitlin later." He murmured._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because she helped me together with my girlfriend…that is if you would like to be my girlfriend." He asked unsure._

_She smiled up at him. "Of course Shane."_

She sighed. What she wouldn't give for one of his kisses again. There weren't words to describe how badly she missed him. She remembered their breakup.

"_Hey popstar." She said leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the lips before taking a seat across from him. "What'd you want to talk about? It sounded important."_

"_Yea." He replied. "Look Mitch," he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "This is going to work between us. I don't feel like that feeling is there between us anymore. I'm sorry, but I want to break up."_

"_But what-"_

"_I'm sorry Mitch, but it's just the way it's going to be." He said sadly._

"_After everything! I thought you actually cared about me Shane! That you actually could have loved me. Clearly I was wrong." She exclaimed ripping her hands out of his. "To think I actually loved you when you're just the same jerk I met at camp all those years ago. God. How could I have been such a fool!" she shouted standing up._

"_Wait Mitch!" he pleaded sadness in his eyes as he stood up reaching for her._

"_No." she stepped back. "Just do me a favor, stay away from me." She hissed before walking out the café doors._

That was two months ago and for weeks afterwards all she had done was cry and close herself up in her house ignoring all the worried phone calls from friends and family, and deleting those that were from Shane. Yup. He had actually had the nerve to call her and see how she was.

Now she was left all alone. Sure she had her best friend Caitlin, but she had her own life to live and her own relationship with Nate to enjoy.

She sighed before standing up and heading to the closet to grab her coat and purse. Everyone was too wrapped up in what they were doing that she figured no one would even notice she had left. She had almost reached her destination when she heard a voice from behind her stopping her dead in her tracks.

"You never were one to enjoy huge parties." It mused.

Turning around shocked she looked into eyes that she hadn't seen in a couple months.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

He looked taken aback at her attitude for a second before his eyes saddened. "You."

She laughed bitterly. "You had me and you lost me. Now goodbye Shane." She said turning back around and beginning towards the closet again, but was stopped again by his voice.

"I know. And I've regretted letting you go every second since then. I was stupid Mitchie. Please. Give me another chance. I don't what I'll do without you. These past few months have been torture."

She took a deep shallow breath holding in her tears not turning back to look at him. "I'm sorry Shane," She choked, "I just can't. Do you know how broken you left me? I locked myself away from the world for weeks. I can't give you my heart again Shane. I loved you, and you let me go. I can't open myself up for that again." She said tears streaming down her face. "Oh god Shane!" she cried turning around and burying her face in his chest. "I love you so much Shane, so so much."

"I love you too Mitch. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. Please, please just take me back. I need you." He whispered holding her close and stroking her hair.

"Oh Shane. I missed you so much. Of course I'll take you back. I've been a mess without you." She murmured into his chest.

'_10!'_

"I love you Mitchie." He said pulling her gaze up to him.

'_9!'_

"I love you too Shane." She smiled.

'_8!'_

"Just so you know, I haven't forgotten what today is." He spoke gently.

'_7!'_

"You didn't?"

'_6!'_

"Never. And I know this doesn't exactly fit, but happy anniversary Mitch."

'_5!'_

"Aww… Shane. Happy anniversary." She smiled.

'_4!'_

He smiled back before grasping her face in his and pulling her close.

'_3!'_

Slowly the gap was closing between them. How much they yearned for this kiss. For the lips that they had been without for far too long.

'_2!'_

The distance between their lips was finally closed and the two were embracing each passionately to make up for lost time.

'_1!'_

_'Happy New Year!'_

They pulled apart slowly. "Happy New Year Mitch." Shane smiled.

"Happy New Year popstar."


End file.
